Life is Strange: The Cruel Hand of Fate
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Trying to move on following Chloe's death, as well as dealing with her growing feelings for Warren, Max finds herself in a desperate situation when she discovers she is being stalked by a group, intent on causing her harm. Worried by this, she finds herself caught up in a dangerous game, with those she cares about caught in the middle.
1. Prologue

**Life is Strange: The Cruel Hand of Fate**

Prologue chapter of my new Life is Strange story, a deliberately short chapter to whet the appetite and prepare you for what is to come :) Set after the Sacrifice Chloe ending.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Seated in a dark office, a lone figure, their features hidden by the shadows of the room, was deep in contemplation. They were not happy about things they had heard, things that had happened.

' _Quite the debacle this...Arcadia Bay incident.'_ They thought darkly. _'Mark Jefferson; revealed for what he was...caught out by a simple girl...'_

It was almost embarrassing; the figure couldn't help but note the irony that a girl, who seemed to fit the very traits that Jefferson sought for his 'work', was one of the very people to bring him down. True other matters were involved, but that girl was certainly key to the events that happened.

The figure shook his head. _'_ _Everything that was worked so hard for, all ruined by one girl, bringing down that depraved pervert Jefferson...Now Nathan Prescott is in jail, an utter failure._ _Now the future of the Prescott family is in jeopardy too.'_

That was the result of all of this. Glaring darkly the shadowy figure observed the photos on the desk in front of him, all of them taken of that very girl; an eighteen year old girl with chin length brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin. All the photos were taken from a distance, without the girl's knowledge.

' _Maxine Caulfield...You pushed things too far, now you must pay the price.'_

With that thought, the figure reached for the phone and prepared to make an important call; it was time to tie up loose ends and ensure certain people, especially Maxine Caulfield, were taught a valuable lesson.

* * *

End of prologue, the real action starts tomorrow with the next chapter which will most assuredly be a lot longer, anyway, hope you enjoyed this, relish the anticipation; read and review please :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Life is Strange: The Cruel Hand of Fate**

Chapter 1 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed :)  
I.C.2014: Well, we can only wait and see :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
tur1823: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. Not really, since, well, from what I've heard, it's about Chloe and her life, but we're given everything about her life in the game itself; also, as another reader commented: what will the game mechanic be? LIS was based on the fact that Max could rewind time and seen all of her options, picking the one she liked best in the end. Other than that, it was an atmosphere. LIS 2, what will it be, walking simulator? The only reason I'd play would be Rachel.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Maxine Caulfield sighed softly as she sat on her bed. It was yet another day at Blackwell Academy, she was in her dorm, currently pulling her shoes on.

' _Hard to believe, after everything that's happened...'_ She reflected wistfully. _'Hard to believe things just, move on as normal...'_

She bit her lip, the Dark Room incident, Jefferson, Chloe's death, that crazy week where she discovered her rewind power; everything whirled through her mind, leaving her feeling vulnerable once again.

She shook her head, straightened up, finishing with her shoes. _'Get a grip Max, you can't let this beat you.'_

It still hurt so much; Chloe's death, knowing that she died in this timeline, so bitter and vindictive, thinking nobody cared, despite the sacrifice she was willing to make in that week that now never happened.

But Max knew she had to keep going, one thing she had promised herself at Chloe's funeral was that she would continue to live, she wouldn't dwell endlessly on what might have been. It had been hard; for some time, she had failed that promise, but now, now she would make up for it.

She knew that things would still be hard, but she was ready now.

Luckily she had the means to do just that at hand. After Mark Jefferson's arrest, Blackwell had managed to find a new photography teacher, who had given the class a special homework assignment.

Max was certainly looking forward to this assignment; the focus was on contrast and as part of it, the teacher had asked them to get two shots of a location, from the same angle, but at two different times of the day. One in the morning and one in the evening for example. Max decided to go and get her shots at the Lighthouse.

' _This will probably...be the hardest part of it all; going to the Lighthouse I mean, I haven't been since...'_ She reflected before sighing.

Standing up she gathered everything she needed and prepared to leave; this was it. Time for her to face forwards; to keep moving. She left her dorm room, there wasn't much activity at the moment, but that was likely due to the early hour, plus the fact it was the weekend; people were enjoying a long lie, getting more sleep.

Max normally would have done so, but she was actually looking forward so much to this assignment; that she decided to make an exception. She knew some early morning shots of the lighthouse would be best when making the contrast with the evening shots.

Leaving the dorms, heading out into the courtyard, Max noted she wasn't the only one up early. A familiar young man was seated on one of the benches outside, checking his phone. Approaching him with a smile, Max spoke.

"Hey Warren."

Looking up the brown haired young man grinned. "Max, hey, what are you doing up so early?"

"Just heading out, got a homework assignment for photography." She explained.

She didn't need to ask Warren about him being up; she knew Warren was an early riser; which just confused her since he also stayed up late; yet never seemed tired.

Warren nodded. "Cool...You're, um, you're looking a lot better Max. I'm glad you're holding up well."

"I know Warren, thanks for all your help by the way." Max replied. "It's been hard, but, I know I can't just hide away, I have to...face things."

Warren nodded, understanding; following Chloe's death, Warren was one of her greatest helpers. He had tried to help her recover from Chloe's death without being smothering. After talking for a bit longer, Max departed on her way to the Lighthouse.

* * *

Grinning as she knelt down, camera raised, Max waiting for the right moment and took the shot, a low angle shot of the Lighthouse, silhouetted against the early morning sky. This was the latest in a series she had been taking, she stood up.

' _This is much better...I feel alive doing this again.'_ She thought happily. _'I still need to thank Joyce for letting me have William's camera; after, what I did to my own.'_

Grimacing a little, still embarrassed by her outburst which caused her to break her own camera; Max resumed her work. As she did however she suddenly stopped and looked around, a strange creeping feeling coming over her.

' _Whoa, okay...that's weird, I could have sworn I...I feel like I'm being followed.'_

She shook her head, thinking it was just her imagination. At the very least, she hoped that's what it was.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 2

**Life is Strange: The Cruel Hand of Fate**

Chapter 2 of my Life is Strange story, hope you enjoy it.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Max found herself looking warily over her shoulder, she bit her lip and tried to act naturally again. She must have looked so paranoid; but she couldn't help it. It had been a week and she was growing even more worried; that feeling of being watched was getting stronger each passing day and now she was certain she was in fact being followed.

' _Although, I can't obviously say anything, people will think I'm crazy.'_ She thought sadly.

Shaking her head she tried to calm down and focus instead on her immediate surroundings. She didn't want to cause a fuss anyway; especially since, after everything she already had suffered, the last thing she wanted was more attention, more visibility.

"Max, are you alright?"

She started and turned, Warren was with her, and so too was another friend, Kate Marsh. The blonde girl looked at her worriedly; Warren was also concerned.

"You looked so distant and worried." Kate emphasized. "We were worried."

Warren nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you seemed to be looking around too, as if, looking for something."

Max froze, shocked, she hadn't realized she was being so obvious in her distress. She thought she had been hiding it, especially her fears of being watched. But no, they had seen and were worried for her; something she appreciated, but scared her nevertheless.

She didn't want to panic them, or drag them into any sort of trouble; especially after what happened with Chloe. She couldn't let them get dragged into this danger, if it really was a danger, or they would get hurt.

So she shook her head. "I'm fine, sorry, I was just, lost in thought. Nothing to worry about."

She could see their expressions and knew they didn't believe her.

"Seriously guys, I'm okay." She said calmly. "Don't worry about me."

They shared a look, saying nothing, but nodded. Max was sure they still didn't believe her, but didn't want to push her. She felt bad for doing it, but she wanted to keep them safe; it was the only way she could think of. Politely excusing herself she decided to head back to her dorm, seeking a moment to herself. She just hoped she hadn't upset them too much, or ruined their trust in her.

' _What am I thinking, Warren and Kate aren't like that; they're just worried about me.'_ She told herself. _'I just wish I could say something, but if I put them in danger, I'll never forgive myself.'_

Shaking her head, taking a deep breath she began to make her way to the dorm building. As she did so, she stopped and looked around again. She was once again sure she was being watched, followed.

* * *

Once inside the dorm building she allowed herself to relax; making her way back to her dorm room. She stopped however, turning her head to the room directly across from hers. Biting her lip she listened to the sound of crying from within.

' _Victoria...'_

Victoria Chase, the school's Queen Bee, acting every inch the stereotypical mean girl, yet with hidden depths. Max had discovered this again during that week and wished she could do so now. But right now, Victoria was inconsolable, even her friends Taylor and Courtney couldn't get through to her.

She was shut up in her room, in a constant distressed state. Max heard footsteps behind her and turned, she saw Kate, who had also been heading for her dorm and stopped. She nodded sadly, confirming she too could hear the sobbing.

Sighing sadly Max entered her dorm room, worried about Victoria. She knew Victoria was close with Nathan and had been this way ever since his arrest. She just wished she could do something to help, especially as she knew Victoria wasn't always the mean bitch girl she portrayed.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Max, she was indeed being watched, at this moment, taking cover amongst the bushes, were several shadowy individuals who were now observing her dorm window.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Yeah, sorry it was so short, been a long day and struggled focusing but I wanted to do this chapter, so I did it, hopefully still good and besides, we're still only building up to the main event after all.


	4. Chapter 3

**Life is Strange: The Cruel Hand of Fate**

Chapter 3 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Max smiled softly to herself as she returned to Blackwell; it had been a long day, but she felt lighter than she had in a long time. She had been out all day; getting a few extra shots for her homework project. That wasn't all, she had also gone to visit Joyce and David, especially as David wasn't at work today.

' _Ever since Chloe died...things have been so hard n David and Joyce...'_ Max recalled. _'Especially Joyce I mean; losing William was bad enough; to lose Chloe too.'_

Yet Max couldn't deny, she was impressed by Joyce, beyond impressed. Despite everything she continued with her life; regal and dignified in her grief. It was hard on David too, on top of everything else he had suffered; he had to cope with losing Chloe, never able to bridge the gap between them, Chloe never knowing how much he cared.

It was all a mess of emotions and problems. But Max couldn't deny, it was amazing how well they'd been coping, they had each other. She wished she could have coped so well; it was still so hard for her, but she knew she had help too.

It was just a matter of time; time to spend healing and hopefully, in the end, things would work out for the best. That hope held strong within her.

Biting her lip Max couldn't hep but note the time; it was late, already after dark.

She cringed but saw on her phone the time. _'_ _Damn; that was close; it's not after curfew yet so, that's okay. I still have time to get back to the dorms.'_

Putting her phone away she let out a relieved sigh before making her way there. She smiled lightly as she looked around, enjoying the peaceful nature of the campus at night.

She still felt the sensation of being watched and had been for some time; still, she hoped once she got back to her dorm room that she'd be able to calm down and take her mind off it. Unfortunately that was not the case as she began to get closer to the dorms when suddenly, she felt the strange creeping sensation again, before it happened.

Before she could react, she was suddenly grabbed and yanked off the path into the nearby trees.

"What the-MRUGH!?" She cried out before being silenced by a hand clamping over her mouth.

A gruff male voice growled. "Shut up bitch."

She was aware of more people around her; all of them clearly male, clad completely in black and all threatening.

"It's her alright." Another remarked.

The one holding her laughed and replied. "Good, let's get started then."

Max cried out, muffled by the hand covering her mouth as she was attacked.

' _God what is, where did they…?'_ She thought frantically.

But her thoughts were soon overwhelmed by the pain as she was attacked, beaten hard, she was afraid of something worse happening. Their actions were too rough and painful, yet no hint could be gleaned from their actions that she was due to be raped or killed. It was clear that they weren't going to stop, at least until they reached either result.

Fighting desperately, despite the pain, she actually struggled against her attackers and managed to surprisingly break free. She stumbled, startling herself as much as the assailants.

"Fuck, get her!"  
Max however was up and running, despite her pain, despite her dizziness. She could only think of one thing, she needed to run, to escape, to lose them.

' _Fuck, fuck, what am I gonna do, I can't...I'm trapped.'_ She thought frantically.

She had to think of something, otherwise they would catch her and then she shuddered to think what would happen to her. Doing the only thing she could she rushed towards the dorm building, she knew they'd see her, but it was her only choice, no other place was available.

But she still had one option, one she'd never even dare consider under normal circumstances. Acting purely in desperation she sought refuge...in the boy's dormitory. Shaking her head she tried to think; but she was still too panicked.

Especially as she knew she was still being pursued, she needed to find proper shelter. She wasn't sure what led her to make her decision but she hurried down the corridor, heading for Warren's room, knocking on the door frantically, praying he'd answer quickly.

To her relief the door opened, when it did so, Warren was there; clad in simple sweatpants and a T-shirt. His eyes widened in shock when he saw her.

"Max!?" He gasped. "Whoa, what the...what happened to you?"

He was shocked first by her presence in the boy's dormitory, then by the state she was in, she had clearly been beaten up and was frantic.

"Warren, please, I...I..." She gasped.

Looking around; realizing she was still in danger from whoever attacked her, he simply reacted.

"Quickly, come in."

He stepped back, letting her into the room. He then closed the door, turning to Max, worried desperately for her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 4

**Life is Strange: The Cruel Hand of Fate**

Chapter 4 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Warren quickly caught Max when she nearly fell over. She inhaled sharply but then nodded, he carefully let her go and she smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, got a little dizzy." She said.

Warren shook his head. "That's not all, look at you, what happened?"

She bit her lip, managing to catch her reflection in the mirror; she was already forming bruises on her face, her bottom lip was split, a black eye was already forming, there were rips on her clothes too.

"God..." She whispered.

Warren was looking at her worriedly; shaking his head. "I...I'm sorry, I don't, I don't think I have anything that could help..."

She smiled lightly, nodding. "It's fine Warren, thank you."

He bit his lip, still worried. Wincing at the pain, Max moved over to sit down, Warren gestured for her to sit on the bed, she did so and, seeing his face, Max couldn't help but feel guilty, she had left him like this, so frantic and worried about her. All because she wanted to keep the fears she had to herself. She could see how Warren wanted to help her; awkwardly fumbling, trying to do so, she couldn't help but smile, it was sweet.

Finally she made up her mind. _'I was so scared of him, Kate or anyone getting hurt...yet here I am, I'm the one who got hurt.'_

She sighed and looked over to Warren.

She quickly spoke up, she needed to say this before she lost her nerve.

"Warren, I, there's something I need to tell you."

He stopped and went from frantic and worried, to confused. "Huh, what, what is it?"

Shifting for a few moments, she explained. "I...You know how you and Kate were talking to me, worried about me. Well, I, I had this strange feeling for the past few weeks...That I was being followed."

Warren gasped at that. "Wait, so, are you saying…?"

"I'm afraid so; I was being followed and it was those people, a group of men, I've no idea who they were, but they just attacked me." She revealed sadly. "I just...I was so afraid, I didn't want to get you or Kate in trouble. But now..."

She shuddered, wincing again. Warren was clearly freaked out.

"Oh my God, Max, that's...just now, you were attacked, where, just outside?"

She nodded again. "Y-yeah...I only just managed to get away and then, then...I don't know what I was thinking, I just came straight here."

She actually felt her face heating up, Warren also felt that and looked away. Unsure exactly what to feel about Max's words; she chose to come to him, even if only subconsciously; apparently feeling as if she would be safe here. Something he realized he wanted to do for her, to help her feel safe, especially after what she had just suffered.

Max shuddered again as she thought worriedly about her attackers; where were they now, would they truly come into the dorms and actively search them. She didn't think so; but she was afraid they were in fact lying in wait for her.

' _What if they know which dorm room is mine; what if they're there.'_ She thought frantically. _'Even if they're not, what if they are just lying in wait, to ambush me again. Would they even care if I was alone or not?'_

Shuddering again, exhaling shakily she looked up at Warren. He was worried all over again, no doubt seeing her expression.

"Max, what's wrong, please..." He said quietly. "I get why you kept this to yourself, but I wanna help you. Please."

She bowed her head and finally admitted the truth. "I...I' just scared Warren, what if they're still looking for me, or worse, waiting for me? What if they attack me again? I know I should say something to the security here, or the police but...That's not what I'm worried about right now."

Nodding slowly Warren pondered. "I see what you mean, you're right; that is scary."

"Yeah, um..." She began, feeling awkward and no wonder, given what she said next. "Warren, please, can I stay here tonight?"

He tensed; eyes wide, face scarlet. She was sure she was blushing too.

"I mean, I don't feel safe anywhere else and I, I just..."

He quickly replied. "I get it Max, I do...Uh, sure, of course. Just, let me see if I can fix things up, I should have some spare blankets and that here."

She nodded and couldn't help but smile as Warren got to work, trying to set things up, she offered to help but he gently refused, telling her it was okay.

As Warren worked; his couldn't help but think about Max, his feelings for her and his thoughts about that.

' _I...I want to help her. To protect her but, but...I don't want to hurt her or make her feel smothered.'_ He thought sadly. _'I love her; but I can't just up and tell her, I need to...'_

He wasn't sure just what to say, he needed to be respectful about this. Little did he know that Max was thinking the same thing about him.

She too was conflicted. _'Warren, I...I never realized just how I felt about you, until that week...Now I still know how I feel, but, I've not told him, I couldn't.'_

She tried to think on that; but tonight, she couldn't focus on that. Warren finally set things up; now both the sofa was set up to be used as a makeshift bed.

"Alright, done Max...Um..." Warren said at last, pausing awkwardly. "Alright, I...you better take the bed."

She started at that. "What, no, Warren, it's your bed; I can take the sofa."

He shook his head. "Max it's cool, I don't mind, go ahead."

She knew that look on his face and sighed; he was insistent about this. She gave in, taking the bed while Warren took the sofa. It still felt wrong to her, but she eventually relaxed and, after a few fitful attempts, she finally managed to get to sleep.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 5

**Life is Strange: The Cruel Hand of Fate**

Chapter 5 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Waking up slowly, Max had to admit she felt better. She still remembered all of last night and there was still a dull throb from her injuries. She remembered the fear; but also the feelings of safety as she stayed in Warren's room. Now, waking up, she managed to smile; she was still safe; although there was still conflict in her mind.

She did have lingering fears; but also, an awkwardness that she did notice before. She was thinking about Warren, still struggling with her emotions. She slowly sat up, trying to push the thoughts away for now. She could dwell on them later. She noted Warren wasn't sleeping on the sofa, in fact, he was nowhere in sight.

Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling on her shoes, she had to admit she felt a little worried.

' _You're overthinking things, jumping at shadows Max.'_ She told herself. _'Just calm down.'_

Sure enough, Warren entered the room at that moment, smiling when he saw her.

"Hey, Max, you're awake, did you sleep okay?" He said at once.

Nodding Max replied. "Yeah, thanks Warren...for everything."

Nodding, looking perhaps a little awkward again, he also responded. "No problem."

She stood, relieved and truly grateful to Warren for his help. She just wished she could find the words to explain that. They did face one immediate difficulty however; Max was still in the boy's dorm, and it was getting to be that time when the others were starting to wake up.

Already sounds of movement in the various dorm rooms could be heard.

"Shit..." She whispered.

Warren thought for a moment. "Alright, alright, hold on, we can do this...I'll help you sneak out the back."

She nodded worriedly. Carefully checking outside his dorm room he nodded to Max.

"Alright, it's clear, quickly."

They slipped out of the room and Warren kept a careful eye on things as Max made her way to the door leading to the back stairs. Reaching them she stepped out, looked back and smiled at Warren.

"Thanks again, Warren, I'll see you later." She said quietly.

Nodding he smiled back. "No trouble Max; see you."

She left and Warren let out a relieved sigh before heading back to his room. Both were unaware that, despite their caution, someone stood watching them, smirking and shaking his head.

' _About time.'_ Trevor thought.

He picked up his phone and prepared to send a text, still grinning like a fool.

* * *

Back in the girls dorms, Max let out a relieved sigh and began to make her way back to her dorm room. She had to get ready, get changed and prepare for the day ahead.

"Morning Dana." She greeted the spunky cheerleader happily.

Dana grinned, Max stopped, a little unsettled. "Hey Max, Trevor just texted me, what were doing with Warren last night?"

"What, I..."

"Max, Trevor saw you and Warren, saw you sneaking out, not ten minutes ago." Dana explained.

Before Max could respond, she heard a gasp behind her and turned. Her heart sank when she saw Juliet standing there; eyes gleaming, and Brooke, glaring darkly. She groaned and shook her head, just when she thought things couldn't get any worse.

' _Ground, now would be a good time to swallow me up.'_ She thought.

Shaking her head, she hurried away, before further interrogations could begin. Then she found, sadly, that things could indeed get worse, since she entered her room, to find it utterly trashed. No doubt by those thugs that attacked her. They had invaded her sanctuary and now she knew, nowhere was safe.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 6

**Life is Strange: The Cruel Hand of Fate**

Chapter 6 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
VincentNguyen1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah it's pretty bad, well, things will be calm for a while, but you'll see soon.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Shaking her head, trying to suppress a groan, Max did her best to tidy up her room. She still couldn't believe this actually happened.

' _God, of all the...This is terrible, what am I supposed to do?'_ She wondered. _'This is definitely the work of those men, the ones who attacked me...This is a message; I'm not safe, anywhere. But what do they want?'_

She couldn't understand why she was being targeted, what the intent of those men actually was; only that they were in fact targeting her. Their words just before they started beating her up confirmed that. Just then, there was a knock at the door, before she could react the door opened.

' _Crap.'_

She turned and her heart sank as it was Kate who entered.

"Max, are you...Oh my God!" She began, gasping when she saw the mess. "Max?"

Biting her lip, Max struggled. "Kate I, I..."

Kate's response however was to immediately begin helping Max in trying to clean up. Letting out a relieved sigh Max resumed tidying up and together they were soon able to fix things, so Max's room was now back to normal.

Looking around Max was relieved, there didn't seem t be any sign of the previous damage, it was like it never happened. All the same, the message was still stuck in her mind and scared her greatly.

That wasn't her only fear however; she could see Kate's worried expression and felt guilty.

' _Like Warren, I tried to keep Kate safe; now she's afraid, worried for me...'_ She noted to herself.

With a sigh she knew what she had to do. "Kate, I...I'm sorry, I have to tell you something."

Kate started at that. "Max, what are you...what is it?"

"I haven't been entirely honest with you." Max admitted at last. "I've been worried lately, I felt like someone was following me for the past few weeks. Then, last night, a group of masked men attacked me."

Kate gasped in horror. "Oh God, Max, are they, did they…?"

Max nodded. "I'm sure they did this; I-I got away from them, and, and I took shelter, in Warren's room."

She felt herself blushing as she admitted that. Kate didn't say anything however; but her expression made it clear she was horrified by what had just been revealed, the attack, especially as it was clear this was no random incident, but a targeted one.

"Oh Max, what are you going to do?"

Max shook her head. "I don't know Kate, I don't know...I just, feel too much has been going on lately, I can hardly keep it all straight."

Kate nodded slowly; it was clear they both were wishing the same thing, for things to just get back to normal again.

* * *

Leaving her room some time later; Max paused, worried as she heard it again, Victoria was crying.

Max sighed sadly; worried once again. _'Victoria has been an utter mess over all this; how is she...Urgh, I can't take this anymore. She needs help.'_

So, preparing herself; notcaring about any other issues, not even the budding rumours about her and Warren, she approached her former nemesis' room. She knocked on the door, the sobs stopped, but there was no reply.

"Victoria?" She tried.

Victoria's response was immediate. "What do you want, Max?"

But her comment lacked its usual venom. Max replied honestly; quietly.

"I just...wanted to try and help."

"Help?" Victoria scoffed; but her voice was still choked by her tears.

Max was almost pleading. "Victoria please, I just...want to help."

There was silence for a moment, then she heard movement and the door unlocked. Tensing slightly, Max slowly opened the door. Victoria stood there, she looked terrible, pale, her face streaked with tears. Her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in days, her clothes were rumpled and she wasn't even wearing any make-up.

"Well, Max...what's going on?"

Max gave a small smile. "I just wanted to help you; we...we can all hear you and...people are worried."

Victoria shook her head. "Yeah right..."

"We are...I am, Victoria. I know we've had our differences but...This is beyond all that."

Victoria shifted, also noticing Max had bruises and such and realized something must have happened.

So she relented and she and Max sat on the bed, Max doing what she could to comfort Victoria; much to her surprise.

' _She, she's doing all this for me...after everything I did to her.'_ She thought in disbelief. _'God, I was so...cruel and evil to her, yet still she wants to help me.'_

It was something that shook her to her core and made her realize, no matter what she thought, Max was clearly a bigger person than she would ever be. She felt nothing but regret for all the previous negative things she said and did to the brunette girl. It was clear to her now just how much of a good person Max Caulfield was. She was also helping, the more they talked, the better Victoria felt, the more hopeful she felt, that maybe, just maybe, she could face things again.

* * *

End of chapter, hope yo enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 7

**Life is Strange: The Cruel Hand of Fate**

Chapter 7 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Max sighed as she lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling of her room. For once, her mind was not on her melancholy thoughts about Chloe, or her worries about David and Joyce, or even her fears at being followed. No, her thoughts were on a certain Warren Graham.

' _I just, can't stop thinking about him.'_ She thought to herself. _'I just, wish I could sort things out my thoughts are in such a jumble. Why can't I just figure this out.'_

She shook her head; she knew how she felt about Warren, it had become clear to her during her adventure through time after all. So why was it so hard for her to make sense of things.

Even as she thought it, it clicked. _'Because I'm overthinking it, c'mon Max, just...go with it, you know how you feel.'_

So, determined, she stood up and prepared to leave her room. She had a lot to do and the first set was to find Warren and talk to him, perhaps make a plan to reveal her feelings to him.

' _Alright Max, you know what you're doing, just...got with it, you can do this.'_ She told herself.

Deciding to take no chances, as she wasn't sure where he would be, Max texted Warren, asking to meet him by the fountain in the main campus of Blackwell. He replied at once and confirmed he'd meet her there.

Heading to the fountain, Max smiled lightly, checking her bag to make sure she had everything she needed.

She also mused on how best to approach her talk with Warren. She wanted things to be perfect and to try and get the best possible atmosphere for admitting feelings. As she thought about this however, an idea did occur to her, making her grin.

' _Wow, now that I think about it; that could work.'_ She thought. _'It's even more ironic as Warren hasn't asked yet, in this timeline.'_

So, with that thought in mind; she reached the fountain and sat down on the edge of it. Looking around she was startled at how aware of danger she was now. Luckily she hadn't felt or noticed anything out of the ordinary, no sign f her attackers. She just hoped that it would last, at least a bit longer.

She didn't think they were done; but she had a reprieve, she just hoped it would be enough, so that next time they tried anything, they would be stopped. It was then Warren arrived and Max smiled upon seeing him.

"So, what's up?" He greeted her cheerfully.

She grinned. "I just, I wanted to ask you something Warren?"

He sat down next to her?" What's up?"

There was a brief pause; for once, Max wasn't nervous, she was pausing to add dramatic effect.

"I was wondering if..." She asked at last. "You'd like to go to the Planet of the Apes movie marathon with me?"

Warren looked startled; Max couldn't blame him, but she had to admit, it was quite amusing. Warren grinned however, recovering his stride. "That sounds great, we'll have to make arrangements."

They agreed and planned to meet up later and do just that.

Shortly after their talk, Max, feeling lighter and actually smiling happily, openly, for the first time since Chloe's death, was heading into the main building of Blackwell; going to meet the photography teacher and hand in her homework, she was more than satisfied with her photos. As she made her way down the corridor, she saw she wasn't the only one with that idea. Coming the other way towards her was a young woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes. It was Victoria's friend Taylor.

"Hey Max." She greeted her cheerfully. "Listen, thanks for helping Victoria out, she's s much better. She's thinking of going to visit Nathan someday."

Max grinned. "That's great."

Taylor nodded and Max went to hand her homework in, smiling in relief that things seem to be getting better. Although she couldn't deny she was still worried about being followed, by those same people, after all, as she had noted before, they certainly were not done.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 8

**Life is Strange: The Cruel Hand of Fate**

Chapter 8 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's good, she's finally coming to terms with things.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Max grinned to herself as she stood in her room; it was time, she was getting ready for going out with Warren to the drive-in that evening. She wanted to look nice, but remain comfortable; she knew Warren well enough now to know how much he cared, that she didn't have to fear how she looked, Warren always seemed to like her, no matter her appearance. Still smiling she made up her mind and began looking out her clothes.

As she did, her thoughts went to her plans. _'This is it, just be ready Max, wait till you're there and the moment feels right, then...tell Warren how you feel.'_

Feeling reassured by her plan, despite how simple it was, she finished getting dressed, wearing a pair of charcoal grey leggings, a dark blue tank-top, simple socks and her favourite colourful hi-tops. Satisfied she grabbed the last few things she'd need and left the room, heading for the parking lot to where Warren's car was parked.

Within the boy's dorms, Warren smiled lightly, also getting himself ready. As usual, whenever he thought about Max, about his feelings for her, he wondered if she felt the same and then the doubts began. He always worried he wasn't good enough for her, always felt Max deserved better.

Nevertheless he wanted this to go right. _'It's going to be okay, Max asked me for this...it, I just hope it's a sign.'_

He told himself to stick to the plan as he finally got dressed, a pair of smart designer denim jeans, a black smart button-up shirt, simple socks and shoes.

Satisfied he nodded. _'Good, alright, that looks good...Alright, just remember, when we get there, when the time is right, just tell her how you feel and...and hope for the best.'_

It wasn't much of a plan, but it was all he had. Still he felt hopeful as he left and headed for the parking lot. He soon spotted Max when he arrived, she stood, waiting by the car, it was clear she had not been there long. Seeing each other they both smiled, greeted each other warmly and got into the car. Driving out of Blackwell and towards the drive-in in Newberg.

Driving in silence, they felt themselves relax, comfortable with each other and were contented. As they drove their thoughts were indeed on each other; but for once, they were clearer than ever before and both were thinking about how best to word their confessions to each other.

Finally, after some time, after having got everything they needed, they were parked in the lot of the drive-in. Max was surprised to see quite a few other people around in their cars. Nevertheless she smiled and settled in, Warren grinned, also pleased. They were soon relaxed and watching the movie as it began.

They were soon enjoying themselves; Max had actually thought it would be sweet to buy an extra large popcorn between them, rather than two separate. Warren had laughed upon seeing that and they were still at ease.

' _I can't believe we're really here, oh, I hope this all goes well...After everything that's happened, I just...I want this to go right.'_ Max thought to herself.

The movie continued and they enjoyed themselves, everything was going well; it was clear a good night was being had by all. The other people in their cars were either couples or families, all of them engrossed in the movie.

While they were watching, as time marched on, Warren smiled, quietly exhaling.

' _This is it...This is my chance.'_

He turned to her. "Max..."

"Hmm, yeah?"

He bit his lip, then the words came. "I just...I wanted to tell you. I...I love you, I have for some time, I care greatly about you and want nothing more than to make you happy..."

He found himself stumbling over his words and was afraid he had blown it. Max however was elated, she knew how Warren felt about her of course. But to hear it first hand like this, it was so amazing.

"Warren..." She whispered; smiling.

He tensed, seeing her smile and was hopeful. But then it happened, before Max could say anything suddenly there was a crashing sound and Max flinched, Warren's eyes widened as the window next to Max was busted in.

Then suddenly the door was forced open and Max dragged out. Max cried out, shocked and then in pain, as she was attacked; her thoughts and fears kicked into overdrive as she realized the horrible truth, this was the same group as before, they had come for her again.

Yet Max's thoughts only registered one thing. _'God no, why now…?'_

It was almost laughable yet she was too scared to think straight.

Warren had reacted at once, he just prayed that the other people here had noticed what was going on and hopefully help. He had got out of the car and hurried around, shocked to see a group of masked men attacking Max as she tried desperately to fight back.

"Hey!"

He rushed over, reacting instinctively, one of the group turned to him and a struggle ensued. Max struggled to pull herself away, she was shocked to see Warren struggling with one of the assailants.

But then suddenly she heard a noise, a terrible, familiar noise, a noise she never wanted to hear again in real life. A gunshot.

At once there were shouts, shouts which panicked the assailants and fled. Max struggled to her feet then her eyes widened in horror, Warren was lying on the ground, a growing bloodstain on his torso, he had been shot.

"NO! WARREN NO!" She screamed, rushing to his side.

She tried desperately to help him, in any way, pleading, desperately with him to stay with her, she could hear the shouts and noise around her, but didn't care for it, only Warren mattered. She couldn't help but remember Chloe's death, she couldn't let that happen again, not like this.

* * *

End of chapter, things have taken a drastic turn now, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 9

**Life is Strange: The Cruel Hand of Fate**

Chapter 9 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, we can only wait and see.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, my evil side strikes again :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CassieHU: Absolutely nothing, my friend :) No problem, thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Max shifted in her seat in the hospital corridor. She was still distraught, fearful, there was still no word on Warren's condition.

' _It's my fault, it's all my fault.'_ Her mind plagued her. _'I should have known better; I should've...I should've held back, tried to sort out what was going on with those thugs before Warren...'_

She broke down, tears flowing as she buried her face in her hands. Her mind kept torturing her by replaying that horrible scene again and again, she flinched every time she heard the gunshot in her mind.

She shuddered at the memory. _'I, I came dangerously close to, to trying to rewind.'_

She had sworn to never do that again, yet there she was, actually considering it.

She shook her head, trying to compose herself. _'Why?'_

That was all she could ask now, again and again in her mind, why? She wiped away the tears and tried to remain calm, there was still no word, no sign of any doctors coming to inform her of any change or result. She was left to wallow in her guilt and fear, while Warren lay somewhere in this hospital, dying and she had no idea if they could save him.

She heard footsteps and looked up; her stomach clenched when she saw the trio of people approaching; she knew right away they had to be Warren's family. The man had dark hair and brown eyes he also had a strong jaw and was going grey, but otherwise, it seemed Warren had taken after his father in appearance, although his features were certain softer, presumably his mother's genes.

Said woman was almost as tall as her husband; it seemed Warren had inherited her hair colour too, although her eyes were hazel. Her hair was tied back in a severe bun. Max bit her lip, standing up, unsure of herself again.

The third figure was a girl of nine years old, most certainly Warren's little sister, with the same hair and eye colour as Warren, pale skin and being taller than most nine year old girls. Like her parents who were dressed in somewhat formal clothing, the girl wore a well-made, fancy looking knee length dress, white ruffled ankle socks and expensive looking Mary-Jane shoes.

They soon spotted Max and approached her, Max was a little worried by the severe look on his parents faces.

"Mr. and Mrs. Graham..." She began worriedly.

It was Warren's mother who replied. "You, we were told about you, how dare you be here?"

Max stepped back, suddenly afraid. "Wha, I…?"

Mr. Graham snapped at her. "This is all your fault!"

He was glaring at her, and Max couldn't help but notice that, despite being the same colour, this man's eyes were harder, nowhere near as warm as Warren's.

"Mom, dad, please." The girl piped up.

Mrs. Graham cut her off however. "Don't interrupt Emma."

Emma pouted, Max meanwhile was stammering.

"I...I'm sorry, I, I just..." She really was sorry.

She already felt guilty, now it just all felt confirmed to her. Her main fears were being justified.

"This is all your fault." Mr Graham repeated. "This happened to our son because of you, you were the target and dragged him into this."

Emma spoke up again however. "That's not fair, he was trying to save her, he cares about her."

But again Mrs. Graham cut her daughter off. "Enough Emma, you don't know..."

"I do!" Emma snapped, clearly not having it. "Because Warren told me, he told me all about her and everything."

There was a stony silence following that.

Max felt her face heat up, embarrassed to hear that Warren had spoke about her. To his little sister of all people, yet nevertheless; she felt grateful to Emma for supporting her, amazed and hopeful.

"Warren didn't tell you that." Mr. Graham growled. "How dare you lie, he turned his back on us and..."

Emma glowered. "Yeah, he ran away to Blackwell, to get away from you, can't say I blame him, but he still stayed in touch with _me_."

Max bit her lip at that; shocked, it was clear Warren's parents were overbearing, perhaps that was behind his awkwardness, he had lived his life, trying to please them, until finally fleeing to Blackwell apparently.

She felt sorry for Emma, who clearly had to still live with this. It also surprised her that Emma seemed startlingly intelligent for her age. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough.

"That is besides the point Emma." Mrs. Graham said. "You, Max Caulfield, endangered out son, you still endanger him, so you stay away from him."

"Ma'am..."

Mr. Graham practically barked. "Leave!"

Startled and dismayed, warned to stay away, Max left, deeply saddened at this outcome.

* * *

End of chapter, sadly things are not getting better, although now Warren's family is introduced, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 10

**Life is Strange: The Cruel Hand of Fate**

Chapter 10 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Indeed, glad you liked her :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, her other half isn't much better :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CassieHU: Nope; not a thing, oh, well, it's just the story; as for that, well, don't see how they could get worse.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Max bit her lip as she entered Blackwell for another day, her mind however was still on Warren.

' _There's still no change, but...ll the same, I still can't find out anything more...thanks to his parents.'_ She thought sadly.

It was true, she had not been able to return to the hospital, especially knowing Warren's family were there. They were right to blame her, she felt, but still, she found their reactions surprisingly extreme.

She couldn't help but wonder. _'Did Warren really have to live with that, for so many years. No wonder he was glad to come to Blackwell...'_

Warren's hard work ethic and high GPA, as well as one of his texts to her in the other timeline now made sense. It was all due to his parents, the pressure they put on him to do well, pressure they no doubt put on Emma as well.

Max couldn't help feeling sorry for the poor girl. _'Warren was able to escape, but she still has to suffer it. She's treated so horribly, like she's not meant to have a voice of her own...Wouldn't surprise me if they even made her wear that dress too.'_

She continued to dwell on her thoughts however, still upset and worried for Warren's sake. Especially as she now heard the whispering.

She cringed as she could hear the other students, all talking about Warren being shot. She felt even more horrible as she heard some of them talking about her too. Mentioning how he had protected her.

' _Just make me feel even more guilty...they're all so shocked too.'_ She noted ruefully. _'What, is it that surprising Warren doing that; of course he would...He'd protect anyone he called friend, or...or more...'_

An unfamiliar ache filled her chest at that moment as she remembered. Warren had confessed to her that night, had told her his feelings, his love for her. Sadly, they had been attacked before she could respond, now she was terrified, terrified he would die, without ever knowing how she truly felt.

"You!"

She flinched and looked up, to see Brooke standing there, glaring at her.

"Brooke..."

Brooke snarled. "This is all your fault, you got Warren shot!"

"Brooke!"

It was Dana, rushing to her defence, but she was too far gone to care.

In fact she shook her head. "No Dana...she's right."

That even made Brooke pause; shocked at Max's reaction, at how she wasn't even fighting back.

Brooke stammered, realizing Max in fact blamed herself. "I...I..."

Max just shook her head; it was just a fact, what happened to Warren was all her fault.

* * *

Later in the day, Max found herself at the hospital; she bit her lip as she walked through the doors.

' _I...I can't, I've had enough of this, I can't just sit and wait; I must see Warren.'_

She was determined to see him, even if it meant facing his family, his parents, it was a risk she was willing to take. Sure enough, as she reached the door to Warren's room, she saw his parents sitting there. The moment they saw her they glared.

"What are you doing here?" Mrs. Graham demanded. "You were told..."

Max shook her head. "I want to see Warren, I need to know if he's..."

Mrs. Graham cut her off. "It's none of your business, you have no right to be here, you hurt him and..."

"I am his friend, I care about him, for who he is, not like you!" Max snapped. "I've seen the way you treat Emma, no doubt Warren too, you should be ashamed."

Mr. Graham growled. "How dare you, you have no right to judge us this way, what would you know anyway, you are nothing but a..."

"She's right, you know, you are just as bad as she says, maybe worse."

Max turned, shocked by someone speaking up for her. It was a young man of twenty apart from that, a more muscular build and being unshaven, Max was startled to see the man was the double of Warren.

"Liam!" Mrs. Graham cried, startled.

Max looked between them, even more confused. "Who…?"

Liam explained. "I'm Warren's brother, Liam Graham."

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Graham asked, rather aggressive.

Liam glowered. "I'm here to see Warren, not you, now enough...Miss…?"

Realizing he was talking to her Max replied at once. "Max Caulfield."

"Right, well, on you go, see Warren...Ignore these clowns."

She was startled by his harsh words towards his parents, they too were scandalized, but she ignored them. Taking her chance she went and entered Warren's hospital room.

She couldn't help but smile at the sweet sight before her; Emma was in the room with Warren. However she wasn't sitting on the chair by the bed, her shoes had been casually kicked off and she now lay on the bed by Warren's side, curled up and cuddled into him.

' _Aww, that's so sweet, Warren has such an affectionate little sister.'_ She thought happily.

Looking up from where she was Emma sat up, smiling.

"Oh, hi Max." She said happily. "Mom and dad let you in?"

Max shook her head. "No, I wasn't allowed in until your um...brother showed up to make them let me in."

"What?" Emma gasped, her eyes lighting up. "Liam's here?"

Max nodded and, seeing her confusion, Emma began to explain.

"Liam was...estranged from us, he could never fit with mom and dad's view of a 'perfect son', so he left." She sighed. "Warren got away as soon as he could too and I'm going to as well, but don't tell them that, they're already suspicious."

Max nodded, smiling, relieved for Emma's sake. Emma, quickly pulled her shoes on and took this chance to go out and see Liam, meanwhile, Max sat in the chair and smiled in relief. For Emma had told her something else; Warren was out of danger, for now, for her, that was something to hold onto, to hope for.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 11

**Life is Strange: The Cruel Hand of Fate**

Chapter 11 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked him :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters. Or even the song used in this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Max fought to stay impassive as news and speculation continued to swarm around Blackwell. She bit her lip and kept her head down, aware she was at the centre of attention.

' _They keep talking, wondering about Warren.'_ She thought sadly. _'Yet, everything, it's just too much, I can hardly take it...'_

Shaking her head she tried to block it all out, especially since most of their talk was rumours and in some cases, inaccurate. But even as she did her best, sometimes snippets of talk got through. But then, she heard it, something that caught her attention and she just had to listen to.

"Yeah, that's right." Stella was saying. "I heard the guys who attacked Max and shot Warren were caught by the police."

She spun around, instantly alert, approaching Stella.

"Huh, wait a minute Stella, what did you say?" She gasped.

Stella jumped but then nodded. "It's true Max, they've been arrested."

"God, so they..." Max breathed, a feeling of hope filling her.

Stella continued. "Yeah they, were caught and...if what I've heard is true, they're already talking..."

"Talking?"

"Yeah, it seems they were just...hired hands if you will. I heard they were hired to attack you..." Stella explained, trailing off.

Max knew why and suppressed a shudder. She was even more confused and slightly worried now. She had indeed been the target, Warren had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. She just prayed he would recover and those thugs would get what they deserved, as well as hopefully reveal their story.

* * *

Later in the day, Victoria was returning to the dorms. She smiled lightly as she did so.

' _That, that wasn't too bad...Nathan seems to be doing much better, he's even getting the help he needs now.'_ She thought; with a mixture of relief and a strange melancholy.

Still, she had to admit, she felt better for having gone to see him. She just wished that things could change, be better, but it was just the way things were, so she had to make the most of it. As she neared her room, she heard it, music, from a guitar and someone signing. She listened to the words.

" _Let's say sunshine for everyone  
But as far as I can remember  
We've been migratory animals  
Living under changing weather,"_

It was at this time she realized it was Max that was singing, playing.

 _"_ _Someday we will foresee obstacles  
Through the blizzard, through the blizzard  
Today we will sell our uniform  
Live together, live together."_

Victoria couldn't deny she was amazed and stopped to listen even more.  
 _  
"We played hide and seek in waterfalls  
We were younger, we were younger  
We played hide and seek in waterfalls  
We were younger, we were younger_  
 _Someday we will foresee obstacles  
Through the blizzard, through the blizzard."_

The song ended and Victoria couldn't help herself, she approached and gently knocked on the door.

There was a short startled sound then Max spoke.

"C-come in."

Victoria entered and Max looked even more startled when she saw her.

Still she smiled and spoke. "That was incredible Max, you should play more often."

Max bowed her head, seemingly embarrassed. "I...I can't, I just, it's only a hobby and, I...I don't like having an audience."

Victoria nodded slightly, softening, Max was also having worries of course, and was trying to distract herself from them, especially as there had been no further answers yet as to Warren's fate, or the attackers and what they had been saying.

Victoria moved to sit down and, after a short pause, spoke. "Max, you helped me greatly, with Nathan...I want to do the same, if there's anything I can do, please, just ask."

Max smiled lightly, seeming relieved. "Thanks Victoria; I will."

There was a short silence, as they both considered their next move.

Before either of them could say anything however, they received a startling surprise, for at that moment they heard the sound of rapid movement, someone was approaching quickly. They both stood up, just as Taylor entered, breathless.

"Max, Max..." She cried out, stopping when she saw Victoria.

Max however reminded her of why she was here. "What is it Taylor?"

She quickly collected herself. "It's just, I just heard, from Mr. Madsen...The police have been in touch, those thugs have finally given a full confession and...Oh Victoria, I'm sorry."

"Sorry, what do you mean sorry?"

She finally revealed the truth. "The man who hired them; it was Nathan's dad, Sean Prescott."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Also, for the song used in this chapter, Obstacles, the version I used as a base was Hannah Telle's cover, I'd recommend checking it out, to know how the song goes :)


	13. Chapter 12

**Life is Strange: The Cruel Hand of Fate**

Chapter 12 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

This was not how Kristine Prescott expected her return home, on leave from the Peace Corps, to turn out. She expected tension, the usual cold remarks from her father, but not what was happening before her.

' _Then again, I should have expected some drama.'_ She thought. _'But, this...'_

She bit her lip, silently ashamed by her father's behavior as the police arrested him.

"Unhand me, you have no right to do this!" He yelled.

The officer remained calm. "We do, we have already received word of your involvement in multiple attacks on a young woman. Your paid hit-men have already spoken."

Her father sneered. "Mere words, lies!"

"Not when we find full evidence supporting their claims, enough to prove beyond all reasonable doubt that you were responsible." The officer replied. "Not only that, we've already uncovered a number of illegal activities with your name on them."

Kristine was sure they'd find many more too. Her father was now resorting to threats but it was clear to all, except him it seemed, that there was no getting out of this for him. They had more than enough proof and if Kristine had her way, she'd ensure they found to rest, her father was up to his neck in illegal activities after all.

"Father enough." She remarked. "You're disgracing yourself; is this how a Prescott is supposed to behave?"

She admitted it was petty, but it felt good throwing that back in his face. It was clear things were about to change, drastically.

* * *

Max once more found herself tense as she faced heading for Warren's hospital room again. She was getting tired of arguing with his parents. When she arrived they glared but said nothing, still under Liam's watchful gaze, surely warning them from saying anything.

Nodding to him gratefully, Max entered the room. She bit back a sigh, there hadn't been any change to Warren. He was still unconscious. Emma remained by his side, looking up at her and nodding wearily.

"Hey Max." She greeted; she sounded exhausted.

Max greeted her. "Hi Emma...Are you alright, you look tired."

She nodded. "Yeah, I...I just can't sleep well."

Max understood exactly what she meant; she too had such problems. Just then they both started as they heard a groan, one that did not come from either of them.

"Warren?" Emma gasped, eyes wide.

Max watched too, amazed and hopeful. Sure enough, relief filled them as, with another groan, Warren's eyes opened. He looked around, startled and more than a little confused.

"Huh, wha…?" His eyes then focused. "Max...Emma?"

Emma grinned widely and hugged her brother. "Warren!"

Warren winced, prompting her to pull back a little. "Sorry."

He slowly sat up, Max approached. "Warren, are you…?"

"Max, what happened I, the last I remembered; was..." He stammered.

Max bit her lip and, while Emma hurried out to inform the rest of the family, Max quickly explained what had happened, much to his shock and horror.

It was then his parents and older brother entered, it was hard to say who Warren was more surprised to see.

"Liam?"

Grinning Liam nodded. "Good to have you back little brother."

Mrs. Graham nodded. "Oh Warren, we were so worried..."

"Mom." Warren bit his lip and Max remembered how hard his parents pushed him.

Then she saw Emma's glare and cringed, she didn't want this to come up yet; but Emma ignored her warning look.

Mr. Graham nodded. "Yes; well, it's just good we could all be here."

"Despite your efforts to prevent _all_ of us being here." Emma snapped.

Mrs. Graham sighed and shook her head. "Emma..."

But it was too late, Warren's suspicions were raised.

"What's going on, tell me?"

"It's nothing..."

"No it's not." Emma spoke up. "Mom and Dad tried to stop Max seeing you."

"What!?" Warren gasped.

Despite his parent's efforts to try and cover things up, there was no stopping Emma, with Liam backing her up, telling Warren the truth. Revealing how his parents treated Max, shaking her head; Max excused herself; she didn't think it would be right for to be caught in the middle of something like this.

Once he was alone with his family, Warren glowered at them.

"What is the meaning of this, I can't believe you!" He snapped.

Mr. Graham shook his head. "Warren, we were trying to protect you, that girl is dangerous, she is..."

"Shut up!" Liam snapped. "You just don't want Warren being near anyone that you don't _approve_ of."

Warren nodded. "Yes, that sounds like you. What is your problem, Max is..."

"She is the reason you were hurt, you..." Mrs. Graham tried to intervene.

Warren shook his head. "I don't care what you think. I love her, understand. I love Max, and I don't care what you think about that."

"She's not right for you."

"Tough." He shot back. "I don't want, or _need_ your approval."

It was clear from their expressions that his parents had not been expecting such resistance from him, his actions had left them shocked and unsure.

Shaking his head he then snarled. "Maybe you're the ones who should leave."

With that he refused to even talk to them after that.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 13

**Life is Strange: The Cruel Hand of Fate**

Chapter 13 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, he sure did :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, he sure told them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

A few days had passed; Max smiled, relieved, amazed that things had changed so drastically. She was on her way to the hospital to visit Warren; he was recovering well ever since he had regained consciousness. Reaching the hospital she bit her lip, considering how things had gone all previous times. She knew Liam and Emma would back her up, but she was getting tired of being dragged into these family dramas and hated the thought of how she was the cause of more friction in their family that was clearly already there.

' _Poor Warren, I never knew he had such a...difficult family, his parents...'_ She thought to herself. _'God no wonder all the kids want to escape...At least Warren and Liam managed. I hope Emma does too, poor girl.'_

She briefly spotted Emma as she made her way to Warren's room; the girl smiled at her but seemed to be in a rush. It was then Max realized the rest of the family were either dealing with paperwork, or at the cafeteria. Wherever they were it was clear there wasn't going to be any interruptions this time. She smiled and knocked on the door before entering Warren's room.

"Hey Max." He greeted her cheerfully.

Max grinned, Warren was sitting upright in the bed now, looking a lot better, if still a little pale.

Sitting down Max nodded happily.

"Hey Warren, it's good to see you looking better." She replied. "Is everything okay, are you…?"

He nodded happily. "Yeah, I'll be getting out of here soon. They still want me to come back every now and then for checks for a while. But I'm nearly fully recovered."

She grinned, overjoyed by the news. "That's great."

Warren nodded; but then sighed. "Max I...I'm sorry by the way, for my parents."

"It's alright; they weren't much trouble when Liam arrived." She replied.

Warren laughed a little and shook his head at that. "Yeah, that surprised me, I never imagined Liam would show up, I mean, after he left and my parents disowned him..."

"I didn't even know you had a brother." Max said.

Warren sighed. "Uh yeah, that's my fault. Until I saw him, after I woke up and we talked...I never spoke to him, he left when he was my age and...I was still stuck with our parents, Emma too, I..."

She could see his conflict and Max understood.

"You felt he abandoned you both?" She finished for him.

Warren nodded. "Yeah, then I finally understood, when I reached the same age...ended up doing the same thing. But I still tried to stay in touch with Emma at least."

"She mentioned that; she never blamed you, I think she understood too."

Laughing lightly Warren responded. "She understood probably from when Liam left, I'll never understand it...I swear Max, Emma's the smartest of all three of us."

Max also laughed at that.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"Max, what's been happening since I was...you know?"

She sighed but then explained. "They were caught Warren, the guys who attacked me and shot you. They confessed everything and, thanks to them and the evidence the police uncovered, Sean Prescott was arrested and finally taken down. His projects have been abandoned and things actually seem to be improving around Arcadia Bay."

"Whoa, okay, that was unexpected, but...good." He replied, smiling.

Max nodded, sharing the details that had been learned from the trials and everything she could remember. Warren was surprised yet delighted to hear it. Finally however, she knew she couldn't hold it back any longer. Her feelings had been growing slowly stronger and she couldn't deny them any longer. Her fears had almost taken her over regarding them.

"Warren." She said, getting his attention. "I...there's something I need to tell you. I was so afraid when you were in a coma. I...was afraid I'd never get to tell you."

Warren started at that. "What, tell me what?"

She sighed. "Do you remember, what you told me at the movies, before the attack?"

He nodded at that, blushing. "Max, I..."

"Please, hear me out. I…" She took a deep breath. "I remember what you said, you love me, well...I love you too Warren, I love you and I realize it now, more than ever."

Warren's eyes widened and then he smiled. "Max I...I'm sorry I worried you; but, you really..."

She nodded, both of them smiling and then, with only the briefest hesitation, they closed the gap between themselves and kissed. Unaware that, from the door, his family was witnessing this event.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 14

**Life is Strange: The Cruel Hand of Fate**

Chapter 14 of my Life is Strange story, a bit short but still good hopefully, meant to simply set us up for the next chapter basically.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yup :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CassieHU: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, here we go.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Warren was tense, this was supposed to be a good day, he was due to be released from hospital. But he was finding himself having to deal with an unwanted difficulty, his parents.

"Just what have you come to start now?" He asked defensively.

His father shook his head. "Warren, we...Look, we want to talk to you, about this girl."

Warren reacted instantly. "We've been through this; I love Max, she loves me and there's nothing you can do about it."

His mother sighed. "Warren we...we were wrong."

He froze, startled by that; he couldn't have heard that right.

"We know who she is now...properly know who she is." His mother continued. "We heard about her friend."

His father agreed. "Yes, we, we didn't realize the whole story."

Warren raised an eyebrow. "How can I trust you about this?"

"We're not asking you too." His father said at last. "We just want you to know, we are truly sorry and...and that we were wrong."

Warren bowed his head, he wanted to believe this, he truly did. But he wasn't sure.

Finally he sighed.

"I want to believe you, I hope this is true." He said at last. "It has to be true, for all our sakes...for Emma especially."

His mother nodded. "I know Warren, I know, we just wanted what was best for her...for all of you. But we were blind to what truly was best."

"We will make up for this Warren, somehow." His father said.

Warren made up his mind there and then to give his parents one last chance, but this truly was the last one.

He had hopes however, especially when Max came by to see him just before he left. When she entered his hospital room, she tensed, but his parents remained calm.

"Maxine?" His mother began softly.

Biting her lip, Max nodded. "Uh...yeah..."

Warren knew how much Max hated that name, but he decided this wasn't the best time to bring that up.

"We just wanted to say..." His mother continued. "We are sorry, for everything."

His father added. "We just learned your history; we never realized how...bad things were for you. We are so very sorry."

"We also saw just how much you cared about Warren." His mother added.

Max was startled and looked over at Warren, he nodded, letting her know they had already spoken to him and said the same thing to him.

She smiled softly. "I...I understand, thank you."

With great relief, things seemed to be getting better, although Warren knew his family would all be leaving soon; he was glad to finally be getting out of hospital.

As they left the hospital, Warren could see Max was smiling, somewhat mysteriously.

"Max?"

She shook her head. "Sorry Warren, I can't say anything...Just, we've got a surprise for you."

Warren quirked an eyebrow at that. "Surprise?"

"You'll see."

Grinning he decided to play along and together with Max they began to make their way back to Blackwell. Upon returning to the campus, Warren was surprised to see that there didn't seem to be anybody about. Max was also leading him towards the main building itself.

"Max..."

She shook her head again. "C'mon Warren, we're nearly there. Trust me."

He sighed softly. "I do, more than anything."

Laughing at that, Max led him inside the building and towards the school's main hall. Nodding to him, Max indicated for him to go ahead. Wary, yet full of anticipation, Warren stepped forwards, opened the door and stepped into the hall.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Chapter 15

**Life is Strange: The Cruel Hand of Fate**

Chapter 15 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter** **15**

Entering the school's main hall, Warren was startled when the lights suddenly turned on and then there was a shout.

"SURPRISE!"

His eyes widened even further as he saw everybody was there, all smiling and cheering him.

"What the…?" He gasped.

Max laughed softly as she stepped up next to him. "Everyone decided to throw a party in your honour, to welcome you back...after what happened."

He was still taken aback; given how school usually went for him, trying to avoid the bullies and such, this was something entirely new to him, however what he felt wasn't unpleasant and he smiled. Max took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She knew about his issues, socially, and just like that, she was there.

He smiled wider. _'Max knows just how to read me...Well, here we go, just, just enjoy this party. It's in your honour remember.'_

He had to admit, it felt odd, being celebrated by the whole school. He was usually either invisible, or a target for bullies. He was therefore determined to enjoy this for as long as he could. One of the first people he and Max ran into was Kate.

"Warren." She greeted him happily. "Thank God you're alright, we've all been so worried about you."

Warren nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I've been hearing, I'm just glad I'm alright."

Kate nodded and spoke quietly. "Trust me, you mean more to people here than you might think, just mingle and listen, you'll be surprised."

Warren bit his lip but agreed and with Max at his side headed into the crowd.

The party was in full swing, everybody was enjoying themselves. Warren could hardly believe everything that passed; after a long time, things looked positive with his family at last, he and Max were openly together at last. He was still amazed that she felt the same way about him as he did for her.

' _I never imagined we'd ever be together...It's like, a dream come true.'_ He thought to himself. _'God, if only it didn't need to take such a horrific incident for us to open things up.'_

Still he was relieved that things were looking upwards after so long. Seeing his pensive expression, Max got his attention and pulled him into a quick kiss. He responded happily and they continued to mingle. Warren overheard some people talking and smiled hearing them.

"I still can't believe Warren did that." Brooke was saying. "I mean, he took a bullet for Max."

It was Stella who replied. "I know, still, he's recovered and everything is...is fine now, right."

"You bet."

Warren almost wanted to laugh; this was more than he could ever imagine. He didn't mind if it didn't last, if just for a day he could be the school hero, then he would gladly accept. For he knew, more importantly, hero or not, he had Max's love and he would ensure everyday that he was worthy of it.

This time, as they both stood, slightly separate from the other party-goers; Warren initiated the kiss and Max responded in kind, immediately getting lost in the kiss as they were overwhelmed by their feelings and got lost in their love for each other.

* * *

End of chapter, just a short epilogue to go now and the story will be finished, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Epilogue

**Life is Strange: The Cruel Hand of Fate**

The epilogue to my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Warren smiled to himself, this was it, even after everything that happened, he never imagined he'd find himself here. He was about to marry the girl of his dreams. Standing at the altar he grinned, to hide his nervousness more than anything.

He couldn't help it; it was the most important day of his life so far. Looking around at all those who came, he was relieved to see so many familiar faces. Catching Emma's eye he returned her smile and, as the music started he knew it was time.

He stood, ready and almost at once felt his breath being stolen away as Max emerged, walking proudly; her father by her side; she was stunning. Their eyes met and she too smiled and while not changing pace, she practically glided the rest of the way towards him and soon, they stood, arm in arm, as the ceremony began.

Throughout it all, Max and Warren remained lost in each other; with their vows, they didn't need to refer to anything written down or think, their hearts did the talking and finally, as the ceremony closed, they kissed and in that moment, they felt that same magical feeling they felt every time they did so, magnified to an unbelievable height.

The following year, the happy couple were blessed again with the arrival of their first child, a baby girl whom they called Chloe Rachel Graham, and in that moment, they felt complete.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
